A Brother's Love
by Akane's Lightning
Summary: [FE8] When the royal crown goes missing, who's the lucky guy to go and find it? Prince Innes, of course! Based on Tana's and Inne's support convo A.


**Author's Note:** This is based on Tana and Innes' support conversation, when Tana mentioned accidently losing their father's crown, and Innes retrieving it. Both of them are children in this fic, obviously. Review, if you'd like.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, or any other Fire Emblem series. The characters aren't mine, either.**

* * *

A B r o t h e r ' s L o v e

"Brother, come look!" Tana cried, holding out her little hands. The tiny child was holding their father's crown, the light shining on the jewels.

"That's father's crown, Tana." Innes said, sighing. "You best not drop that, or father will be furious. You're so clumsy, it might actually happen!"

"I only wanted to see it for a little bit!" The youngest sister said, sticking out her tongue at her brother. She held up the crown higher, marveling at the shine. Innes sighed again, shaking his head and leaving the room.

"Princess Tana, you'd best return to your studies." A servant said, walking in. Tana panicked, and quickly put the crown in a shelf, hiding it from the servant's eyes. She ran a little to her servant, and proceeded to the study room.

* * *

"I'm confused as well, you're Majesty!" A guard said, running around the room. "How could something like the royal crown be misplaced?!"

"Who was the last few people in this room?" King Hayden ordered.

"I believe it was Princess Tana, and maybe a few othe servants, sire!" The guard said.

"Call my daughter into this room!" The ruler of Frelia ordered. His guard nodded, and went to fetch the princess.

"R…really…father. I d-don't know where the crown…is!" Tana protested, close to tears. In all truth and honesty, she had indeed forgotten, too scared to remember after her father's anger.

"But why, Tana? Why take the crown 'just to see?'" King Hayden said, his voice rising. "You know it's improper to just take things, much less the royal crown!"

"I'm…sorry…" Tana said, tears now strolling down her little cheeks.

As her father continued to scold his daughter, a young prince just happened to be walking past, ready for his daily archery practice. He stopped, hearing his father's words and his sister's tears. He secretly winced inside. After all, even the calm King Hayden had a terrifying voice that can make anyone cringe.

Grinding his teeth a little, he knew it was Tana's fault. After all, who honestly would just take the crown, only to leave it somewhere in a shelf? He sometimes hated his sister's carelessness.

Innes had considered just leaving, until he heard Tana's stifled cries. Guilt washed over him for even thinking of abandoning his sister. Making an angry sound at the back of his throat, he rushed into the hallway, making a mad dash to find the crown.

It would've been an easier search had he remembered which room they were in, but when he opened the shelf, which revealed the royal crown untouched, he felt a smile appear on his thin face, and he rushed to his father and sister.

* * *

"To even take the royal crown is just-" Father continued, only to be interrupted by the door opening.

"…Father?" Innes said, walking in. He was holding something behind his back, his face looking troubled. He kept his head low, not showing his face to his father.

"Innes?" King Hayden said, cutting short of his lecture. Tana looked up as well, wiping away at the salty tears.

"I…I have your crown, father." Innes said, holding out the royal crown. He had a guilty expression on his face "I just…wanted to see how I'd look with it on…I'm sorry."

A long silence fell upon the room. The guards looked on, blinking, as did Tana. Innes continued to hold out the crown, but when he felt the crown being taken away, he looked up. To his surprise, and everyone else's, King Hayden was laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha!" The King laughed. "I see! So that's how it went! Innes, I never would've imagined you of all people to take it, much less wear it!" He kneeled down to his daughter, who's eyes were still puffy from crying.

"Dear Tana, I'm sorry for accusing you when I myself had no evidence to prove it." He said, patting his daughter's head affectionately. Tana's face brightened up, and smiled.

When the two kids were allowed to leave, Tana immediately tackle-hugged her brother, smiling.

"Thanks, brother." Tana said, still holding her sibling. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world, to have you as my brother."

Innes huffed, awkwardly patting his sister's back. "You should be! I missed out on my archery practice because of this!"

Tana only hugged him tighter, causing a smile to creep onto Inne's face. Who knew the king of Frelia would fall for the same fake guilty look, used frequently by the prince of Renais?

* * *

**I seemed to have forgotten Frelia's King's name, so I settled with Hayden. If it's something different, please tell so I can change it.**


End file.
